1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor unit, a rotating electrical machine, and a method of manufacturing a rotor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an inner rotor-type of motor has been known in which a rotor unit having magnets is rotated inside a coil. For example, in WO 2006/008964A, a brushless motor provided with a stator and a rotor disposed inside the stator is described.
The rotor described in WO 2006/008964A has a rotor shaft, a rotor core, a magnet holder, and six rotor magnets. Further, in Paragraphs [0048] to [0051] and FIG. 8 of WO 2006/008964A, a rotor in a step-skewed form in which the rotor magnet on the front side and the rotor magnet on the back side are attached so as to be shifted in a step form is described.
However, in the example shown in FIG. 8 of WO 2006/008964A, contact between the magnet on the front side and the magnet on the back side is not prevented. For this reason, the magnets come into contact with each other due to impact during manufacturing, during transportation, or during use, so that there is concern that cracking or chipping may occur in the magnets on one or both sides. Cracking or chipping of the magnet causes a decrease in the magnetic properties of a motor and also becomes a factor for noise.